A Game
by Candelabra
Summary: Azula and Jet meet on the ferry to Ba Sing Se, and it's not so much love at first sight as it is a challenge.  AU, written for a kinkmeme prompt.


**A/N:** This was a response to a Jet/Azula prompt on the kinkmeme. Yeah, IDK either. It's kind of a little a lot AU, as you can probably guess.

* * *

Later, she'll claim that it was all a part of the game, manipulating an Earth Kingdom peasant 'freedom fighter' into falling in love with - no, into wanting her. Partly to fuck with him, and partly as a stepping stone in her bid to control Ba Sing Se.

But the real reason she kisses him is because it just seems like the right thing to do at the time. They're talking together, throwing barbed insults at one another in sugar-sweet voices, trying to gain the upper hand on the conversation, and all of a sudden it occurs to her that the one way to really surprise him is to do this - reach forward and aggressively take his mouth in hers. He goes still out of shock, and though he's taller than her she's got the drop on him and she takes advantage of it, pressing him up against the wall and slipping her tongue into her mouth. She's not had much experience with this sort of thing, but she understands it in theory, and genius that she is she's figuring it out easily enough.

It's only when he starts to respond, his tongue moving against hers and his hands settling on her waist, that she pulls back.

"What," he manages, "Was _that_?"

She smirks, and disentangles herself from his grip easily. "You tell me," she says, and disappears into the bowels of the ship.

She's not surprised when he finds her in the city afterward. Mai and Ty Lee have managed to find work, which she encourages, though she will not lower herself to slaving away in the slums of the city. So she's alone when he first comes to their little commoner's house.

"You want me," he says with an easy smile, leaning against the doorway and bobbing the grass stalk in his mouth. "That's what it was about." He bobs it once more and then spits it onto the ground, waiting.

"You think so?" she says, amused, and then she's on him, kissing him deeply in an imitation of passion, and he's following. The door slides shut behind him, and she's pressing him to the door, holding his arms down, kissing and licking and employing every bit of skill she's managed to gain from short practise sessions with Ty Lee as she draws her body up against his.

Within moments she can feel his hardness pressing against her abdomen, and she smirks. "Come on, then," she says, pulling him to the bedroom. He lies back on the bed, complacent as she undresses herself, but with a smirk of his own, as if he's figuring her out. It unsettles her, a little, but more than that it sends a little skitter of pleasure between her legs. She climbs onto the bed and straddles him, completely unselfconscious of her own nakedness. She knows that she's beautiful, perfect, a goddess.

He chuckles for some reason, one rough, filthy peasant's hand cradling her breast. "That's what I like to see," he says approvingly, and she's annoyed to think he might believe she's trying to gain his approval. So she kisses him again just to shut him up, and then she pulls out of it to draw her lips and her tongue down his jaw, his throat, sucking momentarily at his Adam's apple.

She wonders idly how many girls he's been with - she suspects she's not his first, from the way he responds so easily to her touch and returns in kind with just the same easy confidence. One rough thumb rubs her nipple, his other hand travelling over her perfect stomach. Her body trembles under his touch, muscles clenching as he explores her, and she pulls his pants open and down, quick but expert in her manoeuvring of his body and clothes. He lets out a small grunt of pleasure as she takes his dick in her hand and squeezes it.

And then all of a sudden he's twisting out from under her, flipping them over so that _he's_ straddling _her_. She struggles for only a moment, surprised, and when she realizes he'd got the drop on her she stops, relaxes as if she'd expected this and planned for it. Fixing Mai's favourite bored and expectant expression her face, she gazes up at him. It's a little different now - she had kept him clothed to remind him (and herself) of his inferiority to her. Even naked she would have the upper hand, be more dignified and collected in comparison to his haphazard dress, but now he's the one leaning down to mouth her neck, slipping a hand beneath her legs to rub her - _oh_ -

Her hips buck up into the touch before she can stop them, and she can here the smirk in his voice. "Virgin, right?" he says, casually, and she glares at him without blushing. "You're a pretty bold one, though - that's what drew me to you," he admits as he pushed one finger up inside her.

She doesn't gasp or arch or do anything but continue to glare at him. And then she says, quite coolly, "You want _me_. That's what it's really about."

"I suppose that's true," he tells her, removing his finger and settling into a different position. She doesn't writhe or try to move away, even as she understands what he's about to do. "I've never met a girl quite so - ah - _interesting_ as you." He's inside her now, and though he hasn't prepared her enough for it not to hurt she refuses to let it show. She's the best firebender in the world, she can withstand a little pain. This is a game, a contest, and she won't let him win it.

They move together, back and forth, and before long he's moaning, burying his face in her neck as he comes. It's not enough to send her over the edge as well, but that's perfectly fine by her. She turns away from him, after, and gazes over the side of the bed. He doesn't try to pull her to him, to cuddle her, and that's fine by her - she'd hurt him if he tried. She's thinking, plotting, keeping only half an ear on him, her first lover and a potential enemy but also a potential unwitting ally... he's smart, but she's smarter, and she'll have to be to pull this off.

She doesn't have the Avatar for the Fire Lord, and she hasn't brought home her brother for her mother - but conquering Ba Sing Se just might gain her the approval and respect of the court, enough so that her father can finally legally declare her his heir.


End file.
